Hook
Hook is the 16th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis While tracking down the dangerous fugitive Aaron Deckard, Mac and Jack face the notorious Colton family of bounty hunters who already kidnapped their mark. Now, using a hook and a car cable, Mac must extract the criminal from the Coltons, who are unaware of the deadly situation they’re in. Also, Bozer and Riley try to hack into Jack’s CIA file to find out about his history with Matty. Plot Mac and Jack track a dangerous fugitive down whose gets kidnapped by a notorious family of bounty hunters called; "The Coltons". After the Coltons get the upper hand on Mac and Jack several times, a Foundation team retrieves the fugitive from them, while Mac, Jack, Bozer and Riley end up saving the Coltons' lives from their criminal employers. Meanwhile, Bozer and Riley unsuccessfully try to hack Jack's CIA file about his history with Matty. Notes * This episode takes place in Louisiana, America. Goof: * Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton walked past the front of the red pick-up truck towards Mammas but in the next shot, Mac was beside it on the right side, picking up his phone from underneath. Deaths Trivia * Various members of The Colton Family appeared in seasons 5-7 of the original MacGyver. They appeared together only once, in the 7th season episode "The Coltons, which was a backdoor pilot for a spinoff series that never materialized. Quotes Jack Dalton: Hey... Are you sure this is quicksand? MacGyver: Yeah. I'm pretty sure this is still quicksand. Jack Dalton: Okay, all right. There's no reason to get spicy about it. I'm just asking. Drowning in quicksand... this ain't going to be fun, bro. This has got to be, like, one of the worst ways to die. MacGyver: Well, you'll be happy to know that most people don't even die from drowning in quicksand. It's a colloid hydrogel. It's made of sand, clay and water. Jack Dalton: Oh, I was wrong. Drowning in quicksand while getting a science lecture...That's the worst way to die. Matilda Webber: When police checked his trunk, they found three body bags, a shovel, and a whole lot of bleach.. Angus MacGyver: To be fair, though, there's, like, 12 different things he could've been doing with that. Matilda Webber: (Stares of Mac) Angus MacGyver: Yeah, you're right, though, he's probably just burying bodies. Billy Colton: Amazing how many friends you can buy - with a free round of drinks. Jack Dalton: Just one round? Well, what a cheapskate. Angus MacGyver: Give me your phone. Jack Dalton: No way, man. Every time I hand you my phone, I end up at the Genius Bar, explaining to them why my phone's glued to a football or wired to a vacuum cleaner. Angus MacGyver: Hey, if this guy's at another stuck stop- Jack Dalton: We're buying everyone two rounds of beers! Angus MacGyver: Exactly. (being handcuffed) Jack Dalton: Owww, I can see you’ve done this before. Jesse Colton: It’s my favorite part of the job. Jack Dalton: Seriously, Billy, why do you smell like a pooper? Billy Colton You got one more time! Jack Dalton: K Jack Dalton: Ooh, the rough stuff. I like that. You're really sweet. Cute, too. Jack Dalton: What can I tell you, Matty. Heavy is the head that wears the crown. Others * Anthony DiRocco as Aaron Deckard * Tony Demil as Armin Morsofian * Kirill Sheynerman as Armenian Enforcer Category:Episode Category:Season 1